Uragiri
Introduction Uragiri is a part of the Watcher race and an elite soldier of Konton's kingdom, Rakuen. He serves as a the leader of Konton's elite team, the Nine Dark Circles and their strongest member. He has been given the designation of the 9th Circle: The Trechery, he is also known as Uragiri the Trechery. Background Much of Uragiri past is unknown, but prior to his membership to the Nine Dark Circles, he appeared to done something that impressed Konton so much he accepted Uragiri into his elite guards, where he became their leader. 'Appearance' Uragiri was a pale-skinned man with slicked-back dark hair and blue eyes. He wears the standard clock of the Nine Dark Circles. Personality From what has been seen of Uragiri's personality, he seems to be very dynamic. Swinging from very casual (around Konton), to smooth (around female servants in Rakuen), and in many cases mentally unstable. He seems to be quite fond of the women in Rakuen, often stating that he hates to see "pretty faces" go to waste. Considering the general personalities of the Nine Dark Circles, it is implied that Uragiri has nothing but bad intentions towards female servants. Uragiri often appears to be unable to control his bloodlust, often letting out his "Reiki" in even casual situations. Uragiri himself even admits that he sometimes has a hard time controlling himself because of his own sadistic nature. As the Leader of the Nine Dark Circles, Uragiri takes his roles very seriously. He appears to be on good terms with most of his fellow Circles, apart from Sagi, who appears to be fearful of Uragari, probably due to be as the strongest member of the Circles. However, despite looking on down his enemies 'Five World War: Fairy Tail Campaign ' 'Relationships' 'Nine Dark Circles' 'Midarana' 'Sagi' [[Seven Saint Warriors|'Seven Saint Warriors']] Uragiri seems to have a begrudging respect for the elite guards of Menou, as shown we he address as the Circles "equals", which is the quite the contrast, as Uragiri looks down on his enemies. While he addresses them as "bleeding-heart-peace-lovers" showing his contempt for them, he does acknowledge their strength, and reminded Yoku not to underestimate them as Uragiri see them as a potential threat. Powers and Abilities As the leader of the Nine Dark Circles, theelite soldiers handpicked by Konton himself, and the strongest member, Uragiri is without a doubt one of the strongest characters in the entire series. Even Sagi, a fellow Circle, is fearful of his wrath. As one of these Circles, Uragiri has authority over lower-ranking soldiers and members of his own Court. Immense Reiki Power: As a member of the Nine Dark Cirlces, Uragiri holds an immense amount of Reiki energy, being able to match up to those at the levels of Soul Reaper Captains, Saint Wizards, Kages and Emperors. As such he can be able to match with the Seven Saint Warriors, who are an equal threat level to the Acts of Chaos. His Reiki is considered terrifying when he lets it out as killing intent. Trivia Category:Male Category:Coalition Category:Watcher's Race Category:Nine Dark Circles Category:Immense Power Category:SSS-Class Fighters Category:Five World War Series Category:Rakuen Category:Coalition Team Leader Category:Ice Manipulation Users Category:Military Personnel